teen titans 2
by flinxlover900
Summary: The titans are disbanded and have started a family of there own. what happens when they meet and evil rises as the kids start to follow there parents footsteps? my first fan fic hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Josh and Mari Grayson if you don't get up in ten seconds your breakfast is going to the dog!" Yelled the stern voice of my father Dick Grayson. I instantly got up and pushed my brother out of his bed and into his tangled sheets. I then rushed to my closet and pulled outfit that I had chosen the day before witch consisted blue crop top with matching mini skirt and boots that went up to my lower thighs. Almost exactly like Josh and i's mom used to were when she was dating my dad.

I rushed down to the kitchen but still could beet my brothers tamarainian speed. "Looks like that's over 100 for me and still 0 for little sis." Josh said with a playful tone. "Hey that's not fair, you have powers and I am only 10 minutes younger than you!" I yelled at him. "Josh, be nice to sister and Mari, sit." my father " yes sir." I reply as I sit glaring at josh while he just chuckled to himself.

After breakfast josh and I got ready for first day of school at Jump city high . "Children please be respectful to your instructors and do as told, don't get into any fights and please try to get along said my mother Koriander as josh and I were walking out the door. "We will mom!" Josh and I yell at the same time. Today was going to be a big day.


	2. the two kids in the picture

Iris P.O.V

They were late. I thought, the people who could teleport, fly, and do things that could make them transport faster, were late, and not to mention that my brother who like me can travel at the speed of light and sleeps in the same room as me is probably still asleep.

Then a lock of my bright orange hair falls into my face and I relies that I'm not wearing my favorite black head band. I look both ways to make sure that nobody was looking then ran at lighting speed into my house only to run strait into my father wally west. "Hey slow down there sport, what's the rush?" he asks as he helps me up from my little fall. "I forgot my head band" "You mean this head band?" I hear a voice ask that sounded similar my dads when he was younger. I look over and see my brother Jai west, leaning against the door frame and holding my head band.

"Jai, give me my head band, NOW!" I say in a sugary sweet but dripping venom voice as my eyes start to glow slightly. "Or what? You'll fry me with your bad luck? Ha I'd like to see you try little sis" "That's it !" I yell as I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground. our little wrestling match ended as my mom and dad separated us, my dad holding me with my eyes glowing a bright blue and my mother doing the same with jai except his eyes glowing a bright pink.

As if the moment could get any worse my boyfriend Michael Crosby and jai's girlfriend Emily login walked in to see my brother and I arguing over my headband. we instantly stood up and eyes going back to there normal sky blue and bubble gum pink. I then punch jai in the stomach and steal my headband back and put it on. I put my foot on his stomach just under his rib cage and said " I will always be three minutes older than you none more none less got it!? so never call me little sis again!" I may look like my dad but I sure do have my mothers attitude. Michael and Emily looked at me in shock even though it was normal for me to punch jai in the stomach. jai and I say goodbye to our parents then walk outside to see Lain Harper, Emily's older brother Markass and her little sister lia. Also Michael's little sister coral, Angela Crockett, Victoria stone and her twin sister rease waiting for us outside.

After that we start on our way to jump city high school. it was our freshman year and we were ready to show people what we were made of. we might be freaks of nature but we sure as heck were some of the most powerful freaks of nature out there. " Hey guys aren't we supposed to looking for someone?" Michael asks with his arm around my shoulder.. "Oh ya! my dad gave me a picture of who were supposed to look for."

I pull out the picture out of my pocket and show everyone. on the paper was two kids who looked about 15-16 years old. the boy had ebony black hair that was spiked up probably spiked up with some cheep hair gel, he had emerald green eyes and was standing next to a girl with dark hair that looked more like a burnt umber then red. she had bright sapphire blue eyes and the brightest smile you could ever imagine.

"OH MY GOD look at the boy he is SO cute !" coral said in a high pitch girly voice with was very unlike coral. "Yo coral take a chill pill!" said micheal. as we kept walking and coral kept fan girling over the boy in the picture, we here " We will mom!" come from up the road. when we look we're surprised at what we see cause as we look up we see the two kids from the picture my dad had given me.


End file.
